Returning To the Place Where We First Met
by Karin0097
Summary: Seto Kaiba returns to the orphange where he grew up. Little does he know he will run into an old friendlover. Oneshot? please no flames


__

Ok, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic so please no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And if I did, I would write myself into the show, marry Seto Kaiba. and bare his children. LOL!

****

Returning to the Place Where We First Meet

_'You were once my one companion...' _He could still hear her voice ringing through his mind. Even though he hadn't seen her or her sister in over ten years, her gentle song still played through his brain.

_'You were all that mattered...' _He had to get out of this house. Clear his mind. He could hear her but he couldn't hold her like he once had.

"Masado, bring the limo out front." Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp., barked into the speaker on his desk.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba." Kaiba stood up brushing a hand through his brown hair. His cold blue eyes scanned his office. This company was going to be the death of him.

"Hold all calls until I return." He growled at his secretary as he stormed out. The young woman at the small desk outside his door merely nodded. She knew better than to ask questions when he was in one of those moods.

"Where to, sir?" Masado asked. He was as tall as Kaiba with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Downtown. I don't care where." Kaiba said as he stepped into the car and out of the snowy December day, relaxing into the velvet seat. Masado nodded and shut the door. This wasn't an unusual command. Kaiba went on long meaningless car rides almost everyday just to clear his mind.

Closing his eyes, Kaiba leaned back and rubbed his temples. He allowed himself to drift away. Back to the memories of...her.

__

"Come on, Seto. The movie is starting." A young girl with long blonde hair and bright emerald eyes aid cheerfully as she took a young boy's hand. She pulled him into the looming brick building that had served as their home for over three years.

"Alright, Sakura. I'm coming." replied the small boy as he followed her, grasping her hand.

Kaiba opened his eyes as the car stopped at a light. He looked out the window to see a snow covered playground behind a large brick building. No children played on the swings or the monkey bars. Besides, that building had been abandoned for almost seven years.

"Masado, circle the block. I'm going for a walk." Kaiba climbed out of the limo and approached the chain link fence. The limo turned right and slowly disappeared around the corner.

He placed his hands on the fence and looked around the bare playground. Memories played through his mind like a movie. Not thinking about what he was doing, he scaled the fence and walked through the deep snow. Only two swings remained of the once very large swing set. Wiping the snow from one, he sat down and looked at the ground.

"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once my friend and brother. Then my world was shattered." he repeated the familiar lyrics to himself. That had been her favorite song. And he had promised her he would take her to see the show of the Phantom of the Opera when they grew up. That had been before Gozaburo had entered his and Mokuba's lives.

He had tried to find her, see who had adopted her and her sister. But the files had been lost. So, the two young girls had faded from his memory. Until now.

Suddenly, he heard someone running their hand along the fence causing it to shake and rattle. And...singing?

"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seems if I'd just dreamed. Somehow you would be here. Wishing I could here your voice again. Knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you helped to do all that you dreamed I could. " a young woman with long (nearly to the back of her knees) blonde hair appeared around the corner, not noticing him sitting there, listening intently. Kaiba couldn't see her face since her long bangs covered it. But he knew that voice anywhere. He just couldn't believe it. Staying silent, he continues to listen to her slow sad song.

"Passing bells, and skulls, dead angels. Cold and monumental. Sing for you, the wrong the companions. You were warm and gentle." To his remorse, she looked up and saw him, her bright emerald green eyes wide with surprise. A chill went down both their spines as Kaiba stood and approached the part of the fence she stood by. Once again, he climbed over the fence and landed on the ground about six feet away from her.

Neither said a word to the other. No words could describe their surprise and shock. And finally, Kaiba said the one name that stayed on the tip of his tongue all day and night.

"Sakura?" The wind blew softly, causing the young woman's hair to blow back into her face. It appeared almost as if her hair was reaching for him. Tucking the rebellious strands of golden locks behind her ear, she smiled softly.

"Seto? You look...different." she said softly. Kaiba took a few steps forward, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So do you." he answered, his voice softer than usual. Sakura closed the two foot gap between them and looked her old friend in the face. Gently placing a small hand on his cheek a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"It's really you." she cried softly as Kaiba pulled her into a soft embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sakura." he replied pulling her closer to him. She buried her face into his neck and held on for dear life. Neither wanted to ever let go for fear they would be torn apart again.

Finally, they pulled away but still held each other. Kaiba reached down to her face and brushed away a stray tear.

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you." Kaiba asked softly looking deeply into her glittering eyes. Sakura sighed.

"It's a long story." she replied. Kaiba reluctantly let himself smile.

"How about we talk over coffee?"

"Sounds great." And the two potential lovers got into Kaiba's limo and drove back to the Kaiba mansion. They would never be apart again, no matter what.


End file.
